Lost Brothers
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Dean doesn't show up to pick up Sammy, so Sam decides to go out and look for him. Wee!chester.


It was Friday afternoon and Sammy was waiting at the entrance of the school for Dean to come and pick him up.

It was unusual that Dean was not already there because he was usually standing right at the door when Sammy was released from school.

Dad had informed both his sons when Sammy had started school that Sammy was too young to walk home from school without Dean or Dad by his side, which was usually never a problem since Dean and Sam were usually in the same school and Dean would meet him at his classroom to pick him up and walk him home. However, this town was different. In this town, they had a junior high school which started at grade six. This proved to be a problem because now, Dean had to leave school, which ended twenty minutes before the elementary school did, and rush over to Sam's school to meet him. But, Dean had done it every day with no complaint. That is until today.

Sam glanced nervously down the sidewalk, hoping to see his big brother coming, but no such luck.

Sam's hands started to get sweaty. Sammy knew he was nervous then because his hands never got sweaty unless he was nervous.

He started to pace back and forth a bit, wondering where Dean was.

Did he forget about him? Maybe he got kidnapped!

A million scenarios ran through the six year olds mind as he continued to pace.

After what seemed like a bazillion minutes, Sam decided that something awful must have happened to his big brother and if something awful did happen to him, then Sammy would have to rescue him!

Without thinking, Sam started his way down the street, head whipping back and forth in search of his brother.

"Little Boy?" An older lady called to Sam as he passed her, "Do you need help? Where's your Mommy?"

Sam's heart began to beat rapidly.

"I'm not appose'ta talk to strangers," He informed her seriously, not feeling the need to explain to her that he didn't have a mommy.

"Well maybe I can help," The lady suggested.

But Sam didn't answer; instead, he took off running down the road.

One of Daddy's biggest rules was that he wasn't suppose to talk to strangers unless Daddy or Dean were standing right beside him and told him it was okay. Sammy wondered worriedly if telling the lady that he wasn't suppose to talk to her counted as talking to her. He just hoped his Daddy wouldn't be mad!

Sam pushed those thoughts out of his head as he continued his search for his brother. He tried to think of what direction Dean's school was in. He decided it must be passed Mr. Tom's convenience store. Sometimes the boys would stop there on the way home from school and Mr. Tom would give them free fudge.

He quickly passed the store and turned left. Sammy was getting thirsty from all this walking and he immediately regretted finishing his last juice box during recess.

Sammy felt small walking all by himself; grown-ups pushing passed him like he wasn't there.

Sammy felt a tear escape his eye. Where was Dean? Why wasn't he there to get Sammy? What if Dean stayed missing and Sammy never found his way home and the grown-ups never noticed him and he couldn't talk to them because he wasn't allowed to talk to strangers and he couldn't buy food 'caus he didn't have money and he was all alone forever?

More tears escaped his eyes. Sammy brushed them away furiously, but they just kept falling.

Before long, Sammy looked up from where he was walking and noticed he was approaching the elementary school once more.

At this realization, Sammy came to the conclusion that Dean's school must be on another street and Sammy wasn't allowed to cross the street by himself either!

Sobs started to escape Sammy's lips as he sat back down on the steps of the school, small fists rubbing his eyes wildly.

Then, all of a sudden, Sammy heard his name.

"SAM!?" It was Dean's voice!

Sammy turned around and was relieved to see Dean exiting the school.

Dean grabbed Sam and hugged him tightly.

"Where the heck were you!?"Dean demanded, almost angry.

"I went looking for you Dean!" Sam explained, "I thought you got kidnapped!"

Both boys were sobbing now, holding each other tightly.

"I got kept back for detention," Dean admitted, "I told them I had to pick you up, but they wouldn't listen."

"Detention?" Sammy repeated, "That's all?"

"Yeah Sammy," Dean promised, "I'm alright, I'm not hurt."

Sammy nestled deeper into Dean's chest.

"Why did you leave the school Sam?" Dean questioned seconds later.

"I had to save you!" Sam replied innocently.

"Sam you know what mean and dad always tell you about staying in one place and we will find you." Dean chastened.

"Yeah but Dean! It wasn't me that was lost it was you!" Sammy pointed out.

"Ok Sammy, well next time stay at the school, deal?"

"Deal," Sam agreed.

"Now come on, let's go home." Dean suggested.

The two made their way to the sidewalk and started walking down the street to their house.

"Oh and Sammy?" Dean said.

"Yeah Dean?"

"No way are we telling Dad about this."

**A/N- Another one anonymously requested on Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review! They make my day!**


End file.
